Sozinho na Chuva
by Niwaako
Summary: Um cavaleiro devido a sua imprudência sozinho e desprotegido sob uma tempestade.Sozinho,mas só até que alguém venha buscá-lo.YAOI


**AVISO:** Contém Yaoi,como o resumo já diz.Caso não seja de seu grado,retire-se,mas se insistir em ler não deixe reviews agressivas ou criticando a esse respeito,afinal,foi você quem escolheu ler.Não vou tolerar reviews a esse respeito!Mas se quiser fazer uma crítica sinta-se à vontade e eu agradeço MUITO!

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya nem nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem.São propriedade de Masami Kurumada,toei,Bandai...Não ganho um centavo escrevendo.

---------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------**  
**_SOZINHO NA CHUVA_**  
**

As nuvens gordas e cinzentas que há algum tempo enfeitavam o céu grego, finalmente derramavam a sua água. Os pingos de chuva inicialmente caíram de uma forma mais leve, frágil e sutil e aos poucos,perceptivelmente,foram engrossando e se tornando fortes,começando a causar um pouco de preocupação nas pessoas.E cada um desses pingos ao cair agia como um micro espelho,mesmo que imperfeito,refletindo o contexto a sua volta.

Algumas gotas destacaram o jovem que agora praguejava contra o dia, os deuses (menos a que protegia, por muito auto controle), chuva e a si mesmo. Como havia sido idiota a ponto de ignorar o tempo, saindo sem nem pensar que aquelas nuvens escuras e carregadas poderiam começar um belo de um temporal? E por que não havia levado uma coisa à toa como um GUARDA-CHUVA? Oh sim, poderia ter comprado um quando já estava na cidade dando aquele pesseiozinho, ou mesmo quando a chuva tivesse começado, mas claro que ele não tinha levado outra coisinha à toa, o dinheiro. Tudo bem, acontece. Isso era para aprender a não sair "fugido" do Santuário por querer ficar sozinho e não levar nada. Bem feito pra ele. BEM FEITO.

Ikki teve então que se proteger sob as construções. Oh, lindo dia para um passeio. Balançou a cabeça tentando pensar em como sair dali, sem parecer que havia se jogado numa piscina, e chegar logo àquele Santuário. Pensamento positivo: a chuva já iria passar. Logo, um trovão fez questão de lembrá-lo que não era uma chuvinha qualquer, mas uma tempestade, e que não pretendia passar logo.

Suspirou, praticamente admitindo a derrota. Pois bem, agora teria que esperar as nuvens "chorarem", "chorarem" e "chorarem", provavelmente de tanto rir dele e pessoas na mesma situação. E quando a tormenta desse por satisfeita, sumir. Ai, ai realmente maravilhoso. Xingou a tempestade de coisas não muito agradáveis ou educadas.

Pôs-se a observar o que ocorria no meio daquela chuva. Divertido, notou uns poucos que como ele foram azarados, ou apenas indolentes,ao ponto de ficarem desprotegidos, abrigados sob as construções, no meio de um temporal e com uma ponta de inveja notou os que iam apressados,segurando seus tão variados guarda-chuvas, aonde quer que estivessem indo, a maioria visando sair do meio daquela chuva toda.

...

O tempo passava sem pressa nenhuma. Deviam ter transcorrido uns trinta e cinco minutos, talvez, quarenta, mas como ele estava esperando, sem muito com o que se ocupar, o tempo parecia muito maior. E a tormenta continuava lá, firme e forte, sem dar uma mera trégua, mesmo que só durante alguns instantes. Muitos já haviam optado por sair da proteção oferecida pelas construções e ir de encontro à tempestade.

Ele era um Cavaleiro de Athena e estava realmente ridículo manter-se submetido àquela situação. Ele poderia optar por usar sua velocidade e cosmos, mas assim acabaria chamando a atenção alheia, o que não era recomendável e Fênix realmente odiava esse tipo de coisa, fora sua total falta de ânimo para elevar seu cosmos...Opção prontamente descartada.

E mais tempo passava. Claro, ele tinha quase todo tempo do mundo, quer dizer, até outro deus maluco e maléfico aparecer, mas o leonino não pretendia gastar uma quantidade significativa desse precioso tempo esperando a chuva passar. E de qualquer forma ela não iria durar tanto. Iria?

Paciência nunca fora um atributo forte daquele cavaleiro, e com a pouca que tinha esgotada, resolveu sair debaixo da chuva mesmo. Provavelmente acabaria tendo que agüentar piadinhas nada agradáveis, que aumentariam o seu mau humor, assim que pisasse no Santuário. Ossos do ofício, fazer o que.

Mergulhou naquela tormenta, olhando para baixo e sentindo a leve força que as gotas d'água faziam ao encontrar seu corpo, o molhando. "Merda!! Assim eu vou acabar ganhando o lindo apelido de pinto molhado."

Então a chuva parou de cair sobre ele.

Estranhou uma chuva daquelas ter parado de repente, sem ao menos ter diminuído de intensidade aos poucos. Isso não era normal. Levantou os olhos, no intuito de averiguar o que aconteceu. Acabou custando a acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam, tanto que piscou várias vezes, só para ter certeza que era real.

Lá estava o tão poderoso cavaleiro dourado de Virgem, com o qual já havia encontrado ene vezes, em sua maioria em situações não muito oportunas, e em outras...talvez. Shaka estava com um guarda-chuva de uma combinação azul-marinho com branco em sua mão direita. Aquele loiro que de vez em quando parecia disputar a pose "EU-SOU-O-TAL" junto com alguns outros cavaleiros orgulhosos. E mais espantoso ainda, era na outra mão desse cavaleiro estar um guarda-chuva totalmente negro,sob a cabeça de Fênix,o protegendo da chuva.

-Olá, Fênix.-Disse Shaka, em tom neutro.-Pretendia ficar encharcado, é?-Observou usando um típico tom sarcástico.

Ikki não gostou daquele tom de quem é superior. Aquele tom de voz não o agradava, não mesmo.

-O que você veio fazer no meio dessa tempestade, ó Grande Shaka de Virgem?-Usou um tom ainda mais sarcástico do que o indiano usara.

-Insolente. Você não está em posição de reclamar, não concorda, garoto?-Dizendo isso o cavaleiro mais velho estendeu o guarda-chuva, em sinal para que Ikki o pegasse. E assim o leonino fez.-Além disso, você deveria me agradecer por ter trazido um guarda-chuva para você.-Não havia usado nenhum tom muito sarcástico ou irônico. Virou as costas e saiu andando parecendo um pouco...decepcionado!? Ou seria só impressão?

Teve que admitir que o virginiano realmente tinha razão. Ele merecia um agradecimento (e dos grandes). E Ikki também não estava em uma situação apropriada para ser sarcástico, mas o orgulho não tinha ligado muito para isso, claro.

-Shaka...Obrigado.

O loiro parou a sua "partida", fora pego de surpresa. Ikki havia realmente dito "obrigado", não que isso fosse tão surpreendente, Fênix era sim, um garoto educado quando queria, mas a surpresa foi que ele usara um tom um tanto suave. É,aquele garoto sabia realmente ser adorável se quisesse. Virou-se novamente para que pudesse voltar a encará-lo.

-De nada.

Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, talvez pensando no que fazer para manter o orgulho e pose. Talvez apenas sem saber direito como reagir, ou esperando uma reação. Talvez não.

-Então, Shaka, pode me dizer o que faz aqui nessa chuva?Sabe...Nunca pensei que justo VOCÊ viria aqui me trazer um guarda-chuva...Ah, e não adianta dizer que não é da minha conta, porque é sim, já que você veio por minha causa...

-Eu te trouxe o guarda-chuva e acho que deveria se limitar a ficar agradecido.

-E estou sim agradecido, obrigado novamente. Sem isso eu com certeza estaria pior que pinto molhado a essas horas...Ou parecendo nadador olímpico que esqueceu de tirar a roupa antes de cair na piscina...

Shaka não conseguiu segurar umas risadas nas comparações do outro. De onde ele tirara aquelas coisas? E o que tornava tudo ainda mais engraçado, era o fato de tudo ser verdade.

-Ora, Fênix, pelo menos você reconhece.

-Eu não acabei ainda, Shaka. E a propósito meu nome é Ikki, não sei se você ainda lembra...Não, não abra a boca e eu sei que também não mando em você, mas é falta de educação interromper a fala de alguém. E você é muito educado, não é mesmo? Hmmm...O caso é que eu acho MUITO estranho, logo você vir me "salvar".

-Estranho, é? Não vejo nada muito anormal...

-...só o fato do poderoso cavaleiro de Virgem sair de sua meditação, treinamento ou seja lá o que estivesse fazendo para entrar no meio de um tempestade só pra levar um guarda-chuva pra um idiota imprudente...

-Gostei do fato de ter mencionado que você é um idiota imprudente. O que você estava pensando ao sair do Santuário que nem um lunático, em mais uma das "sumidas da ave Fênix", em plena ameaça de temporal? Se é que estava pensando...

Ikki suspirou. Bem, Shaka tinha razão, de novo. Quer dizer, _meia_ razão. Ele havia saído feito um lunático, ignorando totalmente as nuvens ameaçadoras, não havia pensado direito, não...Mas que ele havia pensado, ah, ele havia sim! Mas em outras coisas. Porém, claro que não iria dar o braço a torcer desse jeito, ou talvez...pudesse ser até interessante, se feito com "jeitinho".

-Não mude de assunto, loiro. Você ainda não me disse o porquê de ter vindo me salvar...

-Tem certeza que "salvar" é realmente a palavra adequada? EU só te trouxe um guarda-chuva,   
Fên---Ikki. E que história é essa de "você ainda não me disse..." Como, ainda?Quem garante que eu vá te dizer alguma coisa? Ou que tenha algo a dizer?

-Ah! Você tem sim! Eu sei!-Fênix falava como um jovem menino que cismava com uma idéia.-Mas já sei como fazer você falar!!

Shaka arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir aquele comentário, ainda mais dito naquele tom. Estranho, isso sim era estranho. Aquele garoto estava aprontando alguma... "Atenção Shaka, você sabe como esse garoto é cheio de truques. Atenção redobrada!".

Ikki fingiu não ver a cara de dúvida e desconfiança que se fez na face tão branquinha do outro e somente continuou:

-Oras, Shaka. Você me fez uma pergunta e eu ainda não respondi. No que é que eu estava pensando? Que tal você me responder porque veio e eu te digo no que estava pensando?

-Que birra só para obter uma resposta para algo relativamente sem importância...

-Ah! E você fez a pergunta só por fazer? Não quer mesmo saber o que eu estava pensando?

-Tem certeza de que você estava mesmo pensando, garoto? A conversa está muito animada, você sabe, mas eu não estou com muita vontade de continuar parado no meio dessa chuva.

Shaka já estava caminhando novamente em direção ao Santuário, quando o mais jovem recomeçou a falar, em um tom irônico:

-O Grande Shaka de Virgem fugindo de uma conversa, por medo de dar um resposta. Não é mesmo MUITO bonitinho?

Shaka suspirou.Já estava se irritando com aquela conversa e com a determinação do outro em obter uma resposta sem muita importância.

-Por Athena! Que diabos você quer?

-AH SHAKA! Eu já disse! Eu só quero saber porque você veio me trazer um guarda-chuva.

-Simples, garoto: Estava chovendo e pela sua demora presumi que você tivesse esquecido o guarda-chuva. É bem simples, nada de escandaloso.

-Então você ficou contando o tempo que eu demorei? E se importou com isso...?- Ikki mudara totalmente o tom de voz, não era mais o de alguém com uma ironia superior, sim o de um homem que parece descobrir algo que deveria alegrá-lo, mas está em dúvida se esse "algo" é realmente verdade.

Shaka não respondeu.

O leonino foi aproximando-se mais. Encarou fundo as pálpebras fechadas, como se assim pudesse fazê-las se abrir, ou somente atravessá-las para vislumbrar as safiras divinas que estavam escondidas por trás delas. Recomeçou sua "ladainha": 

-Shaka,eu garanto que pensava quando sai nessa ameaça de chuva.

-Pensou muito...Tanto que está aqui agora, dependendo do guarda-chuva trazido por terceiros.

-Eu não pensava no tempo, nem estava me preocupando se teria chuva, sol,seja lá o que fosse.- Fênix usava um tom de voz neutro, com um ar de mistério. E esse mistério estava intrigando o indiano, mesmo que ele não fosse admitir.-Eu pensava em outra coisa, _loiro_.

-E no que você pensava...?-É, a curiosidade parecia falar um pouco mais alto que a vozinha em sua mente que dizia "A curiosidade não é algo muito apropriado ao momento. Com certeza é alguma artimanha desse moleque!!", ou talvez só _precisasse _saber o que se passava na mente do outro. Não se importava muito com isso no momento.

Ikki sorriu, daquele jeito meio sacana, que ele fazia de um modo muito particular.

-Eu já disse. Você não percebeu?-A frase foi dita em um tom baixo.

Já dissera? Estaria ele ,o sempre tão controlado e atento, Shaka, tão distraído a ponto de não ter percebido o motivo? Antes que pudesse continuar a linha de pensamento maldizendo a si mesmo, veio a sua mente a possível resposta "Eu pensava em outra coisa, _LOIRO_". Estaria aquele moleque abusado e tão pouco formal, usando um vocativo ou dizendo realmente em que pensava? Pensaria...nele? Não, espera. Ele não era o único loiro. E talvez tivesse ouvido errado, mesmo que duvidasse dessa segunda possibilidade. Alias, não queria acreditar em nenhuma dessas possibilidades.

Ikki observou, satisfeito, a pequena confusão que a frase sutil havia causado. E parecia que Shaka já tinha pescado a informação, mas estava analisando meticulosamente casa detalhe, cada pedacinho, cada sílaba. Típico virginiano, perfeccionista e detalhista ao extremo...Teria que repetir, mas de um jeito diferente, ai Shaka poderia acreditar mesmo.

-Eu estava pensando em...LOIRO - Sussurrou no ouvido do virginiano, dando ênfase a "loiro" esperando uma reação,qualquer uma.

Não houve nada. A chuva continuava caindo, os guarda-chuvas os protegiam, eles continuavam respirando, e a única coisa que aconteceu foi um vento que começou a soprar mais forte.

Não que eles tivessem reparado. Estavam ocupados um com o outro e suas mentes.

Mas o fato é que os passantes, apertaram o passo e passaram a segurar os guarda-chuvas com ainda mais força. E o vendaval que se instalara fazia a chuva aparentar maior ferocidade e tomar outras direções.

E esse vento não é muito piedoso. Aproveitando a desatenção dos dois cavaleiros, tomou os guarda-chuvas de suas mãos, sem o mínimo pudor, levando-os consigo. Ikki e Shaka demoraram alguns instantes para perceberem que suas roupas estavam ficando úmidas, molhadas, encharcadas...-AHHHHH! O GUARDA-CHUVA!-Disseram em uníssono.

Saíram correndo atrás dos ditos cujo, não que eles pudessem ser muito úteis agora, já que estavam completamente ensopados. Bem, o vento já tinha levado para longe, não adiantava mais nada continuar tentando recuperá-los, assim os cavaleiros foram deixados desabrigados sob a tormenta.

Encararam-se com cara de decepção e impotência, ainda sem acreditar na idiotice tamanha que haviam protagonizado.

-A culpa é sua...-Disse Ikki.

-Minha?Haha...Essa é boa. Perde o guarda-chuva e sai colocando a culpa em quem está do lado. Eu estou sem o meu, assim como você. Os dois cometemos o mesmo erro, nos distraímos muito e o vento passou e fez o que bem entendeu. É, garoto, pelo visto seu destino era mesmo ficar molhado.

-Mas pelo menos a minha blusa não fica transparente...

Shaka olhou para si mesmo. Lógico que ele não ia sair de túnica naquela tempestade, mas também não tinha se agasalhado apropriadamente. Viu que a blusa branca que usava realmente ficava meio transparente quando molhada.

-E depois e sou o distraído, idiota e imprudente...

-Você não pode falar muito também. Ou vai me dizer que essa sua roupa é imune à chuva?

Foi a vez de Ikki olhar para si mesmo. Sua blusa preta que havia escolhido não ficava transparente, mas começava a colar no corpo ,delineando cada músculo.

-A sua é mais indecente, Shaka.

-Eu não acredito que estejamos aqui, falando calmamente debaixo dessa chuva, ficando cada vez mais molhados (como se fosse possível), discutindo qual blusa é mais indecente?

-Na verdade nós estamos mesmo.

-Eu sei, esse é o pior.

-Não acho que seja tão ruim assim não, loiro...

-Eu também não.

Ikki encarou fundo as pálpebras fechadas, mas foi Shaka quem encurtou ainda mais a distancia dos dois. Durante alguns segundos só aproveitaram o aroma de pele molhada que exalavam.O leonino segurou as mãos do virginiano, ou o contrário, mas as mãos passaram a se apertar forte.Shaka se inclinou e com seus lábios delicadamente provou como ficava o gosto dos lábios do moreno na chuva. E o moreno também passou a provar os lábios de Shaka, com muito gosto.

As mãos soltaram-se e foram procurar outros lugares para se instalar. Ikki passou os braços pela cintura de Virgem, enquanto Shaka apoiava as mãos nos ombros do mais jovem.

Descolaram os lábios por alguns momentos, voltaram a colá-los, com ainda mais força e vontade, em um beijo profundo, onde as línguas misturavam-se, saciavam-se, deleitavam-se com o sabor um do outro, sem nenhuma vergonha ou restrição.

Separaram-se antes da falta de ar, devido ao espirro incontido de Fênix.

-MALDITO ESPIRRO!Hã...Shaka ,então foi por isso que você veio me trazer o guarda-chuva, que por sinal não serviu à função básica de proteger da chuva?

-Mas será possível que você não pára de pensar nisso?!-Soava mais divertido do que irritado.-É, Ikki, esse pode ser o seu porquê.

Ikki sorriu e deu um beijo estalado no cavaleiro dourado. Não se contentando, segurou em seu rosto e o puxou para mais um beijo. Esse sim, sem interrupções além da necessidade de respirar.

-Eu te amo, Shaka.

-Você sabe que não precisava me dizer isso. Eu sei. E também te amo. E por te amar eu vou te levar para aquele Santuário antes que você pegue uma pneumonia.

-Não posso fazer nada se acabei gostando de dizer isso pra você.

Os dois começaram a trilha de volta ao santuário, com uma certa pressa, loucos para tirarem as roupas molhadas...Talvez um pouquinho de malicia nessa vontade. Iam no meio da chuva, de vez em quando passavam debaixo de umas coberturas, zombavam um pouco do estado do outro...Seguiam de mãos dadas em alguns trechos do caminho, não precisavam se preocupar com os passantes, que com certeza estavam mais preocupados em chegar a algum lugar do que observá-los, mesmo que estivessem olhando, para os cavaleiros a única coisa importante no momento era a presença do outro.

Deram graças quando finalmente chegaram ao Santuário da Deusa Athena, ou cafofo dos cavaleiros, como alguns engraçadinhos chamavam, sem conhecimento da deusa, claro. É,ia começar o momento de zombarias e questionários, provavelmente do tipo "Vocês vão ficar doentes", "Por onde andaram?", "Mas que roupas,hein?", e alguns tantos comentários maliciosos.

Depois de agüentar os comentários, dar algumas explicações, Ikki quase matar Aioria e Máscara da Morte pelas piadinhas nada discretas, subirem mais e mais escadas, finalmente chegaram ao 6º templo.

-Aleluia!Já estava começando a pensar que um lugar sequinho e confortável era algo inexistente!-Ikki parecia realmente aliviado ao adentrar no templo, o que fez sem cerimônias. E já foi logo rumando para o quarto do guardião e se atirando na cama macia.

-Calma, garoto.Não precisa se desesperar tanto. E está molhando a cama toda.

-Não estou desesperado.-Disse se levantando.-Longe disso.E a propósito, se você estivesse sem camisa daria praticamente na mesma. A visão está fantástica!-Fênix reparava bem como a camisa de Shaka vinha ficando cada vez mais transparente, e praticamente mostrava todo o seu tórax.

-Muito engraçadinho, Fênix.Mas lembre-se que eu consigo ver o contorno de todos os seus músculos com essa camisa.Também é uma ótima visão.

-Só o contorno?Que sem graça...

-Não é sem graça, na verda---

Virgem foi obrigado a parar de falar ao sentir novamente os lábios de Fênix sob os seus, em um beijo profundo, mas que não chegou a lhes arrancar todo o fôlego.

-Hmmm...você poderia me deixar terminar as frases. Mas isso é tão bom, Ikki.

-Muito.Eu adoro seus lábios, loiro. Me responde uma coisa, só por curiosidade: Esse seu cabelo,que eu também amo, vai secar até amanhã?

-Não, ele consegue secar ainda hoje.

-Mesmo?Interessante.Achei que fosse demorar bastante.

-E vai, mas não tanto assim.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, apenas admirando os detalhes da face um dos outros mais uma vez.

-Abre os olhos...-Ikki pediu meio suplicante.

-Você sabe que...

-Eu sei muito bem da abolição de um sentido e concentração de cosmos, blábláblá.Mas eu queria muito ver seus olhos...

-Não seja tão egoísta e impaciente.Eu vou abrir, não se preocupe.Mas não tenho intenção de abrir agora.

-Então quando vai ser?

-Mais tarde...Agora, acalme-se que eu vou tomar banho.-e foi indo em direção ao banheiro,com um andar elegante, que hipnotizava o cavaleiro de bronze.Ikki, não resistindo ao encanto foi até ele e segurando em seu ombro disse bastante simples: -Posso ir com você?

Shaka sorriu.

-Claro. 

---------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------

_**Comentários Finais:**_

Sejamos justas: O título foi inspirado em Singing in the Rain(Frank Sinatra),mas a inspiração pra fic surgiu em um dia de chuva mesmo.Eu pretendia algo simples,com um ar romântico.Acabei conseguindo manter isso.  
Sabiam que eu amo e sou apaixonada por esse casal?É perfeito.  
Agradecimentos especiais para a Steh que teve paciência de ler tudo e me auxiliar MUITO na revisão!!Obrigada!


End file.
